


Yellow or Blue?

by Ziallcocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, really short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallcocks/pseuds/Ziallcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can never truly decide which is his favorite color. Some days it's yellow and some days, it's blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow or Blue?

Sometimes he can’t decide whether or not yellow or blue is his favorite color.

He likes yellow because it is supposed to be bright and represents happiness. 

He likes blue because it is calming and makes him feel peaceful. 

He likes yellow because it is the color of the sun on a warm day. 

He likes blue because it is the color of the pool when he needs to cool off. 

He likes yellow because it is the color of the hair he runs his fingers through at night when nobody else is around. 

He likes blue because it is the color of the eyes he looks into daily and can see so much love and trust there that it both terrifies him and soothes him to know that somebody cares for him so much. 

But while he likes yellow and blue, he also knows that they both have their faults. 

Yellow hides the natural hair color that his love has, the natural color that he prefers. 

Blue fails to hide the pain that he causes when he screws up and it hurts him to know that he was the one who made his love feel that way. 

Yellow is the color that he misses when Niall dyes his hair dark brown. 

Blue is the color of the tears that Niall cries. 

Zayn can never really decide.

For today, his favorite color is blue. 

Because today, those blue eyes are looking at him with so much love and adoration. 

And he’s glad to know that he put it there.


End file.
